La Primera Opción
by JaviSuzumiya
Summary: **ONE-SHOT** La traición y la desconfianza han sumergido al pequeño Dipper en una profunda lucha interna. El muchacho cree que ya no queda nadie en el pueblo en quien pueda depositar su confianza. Sin embargo, pronto recibiría un valioso consejo de una chica quién jamás se imaginó que se convertiría en su primera opción.


Hola a todas y a todos.

Bien, este es el primer Fanfic que hago sobre Gravity Falls. Así que solo me gustaría decir unas cuantas cosas antes de comenzar. Este relato es un experimento y ese es el principal motivo por el cual es tan corto (Normalmente a mí me gusta escribir tendido y largo) Además lo hice a la una de la mañana porque de repente el ángel de la inspiración vino hacia mí para darme un par de cachetadas y decirme: "¡Oye, levántate y escribe!" Y esto fue lo que salió. Espero que les guste, aunque tengo que hacer una advertencia antes de comenzar. Este fic sucede inmediatamente después del final del capítulo 11 de la segunda temporada. Así que si no han llegado hasta ese punto será mejor que ni lo lean porque se van a hacer un spoiler mayúsculo. Conste que se los advertí.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney.** Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic**

 **"La Primera Opción"**

—Es un mentiroso... No puedo creerlo. Todo este tiempo he sido un tonto por dejar que me manipulara de esa forma. —Dipper Pines repetía una y otra vez, mientras reposaba a la sombra de un árbol—. Lo odio... Lo odio...

Había transcurrido apenas una tercia de horas desde que el portal que Stan Pines ocultaba dentro del sótano de la cabaña se había colapsado, ocasionando que el pueblo entero quedara casi en ruinas. Sin embargo, la revelación de quién había sido el autor de los diarios tras todo este tiempo no fue lo suficiente impactante como para que el joven de gorra olvidara las mentiras dichas por su tío y la dolorosa traición por parte de una de las personas en las que más confiaba y amaba en todo el mundo: Su hermana Mabel, luego de haber elegido darle su confianza a Stan en lugar de a él.

Dipper se sentía humillado, engañado, pero sobretodo; traicionado. Estaba más que claro que necesitaba la asistencia urgentemente de alguien, una persona a la que pudiera contarle lo sucedido y desahogar su pecho. El muchacho pasó largos minutos en el bosque, pensando en la posibilidad de encontrarse con una persona sin pensar en alguien en particular. Sin dudas, la hazaña era titánica y laboriosa, después de todo. ¿En quién podría confiar ahora que su propia hermana le había dado la espalda? Ninguno de sus padres se encontraba con él y no existía otra persona en todo Gravity Falls en quien pudiera colocar su ya desquebrajada confianza. ¿O sí?

—¿Dipper? ¿Eres tú? —Preguntó una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

—¿Pacifica? —Respondió el joven al momento de ver a la muchacha rubia—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta de la destrucción que hay en todas partes... Quisiera preguntar qué sucedió exactamente, aunque supongo que se todo debió a otra más de las miles de rarezas que tiene este pueblo. Ahora mismo la mansión está hecha un completo desastre. Se suponía que mis padres iban a castigarme luego de haberlos desobedecido durante la fiesta de anoche, pero por el momento están tan ocupados con la reconstrucción; que estoy casi segura de que ya olvidaron que tienen una hija llamada Pacifica, así que aproveché el momento para escapar y pensar en mi vida. En fin, lo mismo te pregunto, tontito... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí solo? ¿Dónde está tu hermana? Es difícil no verlos juntos.

—Ya veo... Ella está en la cabaña... No lo sé con certeza... Es más... No me interesa, ni tampoco quiero hablar de eso por ahora...

—Me doy cuenta que no atraviesan por un buen momento. ¿Puedo sentarme?

—Claro... ¿Por qué no...? Es un país libre después de todo. —Le respondió sin apartar la vista del lago ubicado a tan solo tres metros del árbol donde descansaba su espalda. Acto seguido, Pacifica tomó asiento sobre el pasto húmedo sin importarle que su carísima ropa de marca se ensuciara con fango; acomodándose a unos cuantos centímetros de Dipper. Por unos pocos segundos, el incomodo silencio reinó, pero fue rápidamente sosegado cuando Pacifica comenzó a lanzar pequeñas piedras hacia el agua.

—¿Te has preguntado alguna vez por qué todas las personas mienten? —Dipper soltó una pregunta de la manga que dejó sorprendida y confundida a la hija única de la familia Northwest.

—No lo sé... Las personas solemos tener cosas que necesitamos ocultar y que no podemos dejar que salgan a la luz... —Se contrajo, juntando sus piernas y estrechándolas contra su pecho para recargar sus brazos sobre ellas—. Todos tenemos secretos. Nadie puede ser un libro completamente abierto. Creo que yo soy un buen ejemplo... Escucha Dipper, no me siento feliz conmigo misma por haberlos tratado a ti y a Mabel como a un par de sacos de basura... Ustedes se merecían un trato así. Ahora me doy cuenta de que ambos son un par de chicos extraordinarios, pero no podía demostrar mis verdaderos sentimientos debido a la constante vigilancia y supervisión de mis inútiles padres. ¿Sabes? Estoy segura que una mentira puede ser tomada con normalidad si el propósito con el cual se está diciendo es completamente justificable. No como en mi caso.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Pacifica?

—No sé cual haya sido el motivo por el cual te encuentres así, pero podría apostar a que la razón de tu estado de ánimo se debe a que alguien de tu familia no fue completamente honesto u honesta contigo.

—Sí... Así es...

—Dime algo, Dipper... ¿Has mentido alguna vez para salir de un aprieto?

—Sí... Creo que todos lo hemos hecho.

—En ese caso, tú serás el más indicado que pueda determinar lo qué harás ahora... ¿Esa mentira fue dicha con un motivo valido?

—No lo sé... Cuando todo sucedió no pude soportarlo y salí corriendo sin detenerme a preguntarme a mí mismo si lo que había hecho había sido lo correcto. —Dipper bajó la mirada.

—Tal vez deberías volver con tu familia y descubrir cuál fue el motivo. Además, no deberías preocuparte por nada. Tu familia te ama...

—¿Cómo estás tan segura? Todos son una manada de mentirosos. —Frunció el entrecejo.

—Lo sé, Dipper... —Levantó la voz—. Conozco el amor familiar porque lo he visto miles de veces. En el parque... Cuando voy al cine... Cuando asisto a la escuela... Siempre veo a decenas de familias felices que conviven todos los días sin que nada les preocupe y admito que ver todo ese afecto ajeno me provoca un poco de celos... Además, puedo percibirlo cada vez que te miro a ti, a Mabel y a tu familia. Y sé perfectamente como es tener una familia a la cual no le interesas en lo más mínimo.

—Pacifica... Yo... —Dipper no supo que decir—. Lo siento... No quería...

—No te preocupes... Creo que ya estoy acostumbrada. Por ahora solo concéntrate en lo que verdaderamente es importante. ¡Anda! Intenta volver con tu familia y trata de ser empático con ellos. Estoy segura que todo se resolverá en menos de lo que te imagines. Además... Recuerdo perfectamente que un chico muy inteligente me dijo una vez que nunca es demasiado tarde para solucionar las cosas.

Dipper no dijo una sola palabra, pero luego de pensarlo por dos minutos más; las palabras de la chica comenzaron a hacer eco dentro de los rincones y túneles de su mente.

—¿Sabes algo, Pacifica? ¡Tienes toda la razón! —Dipper se puso de pie súbitamente—. Podría intentarlo. Este no es el mejor momento para comportarme como un bebe e intentar huir de mis propios problemas. Tal vez pueda darles una segunda oportunidad.

—Así se habla, campeón. —Pacifica imitó los movimientos del joven para incorporarse.

—Muchas gracias, Pacifica. Esta charla era lo que necesitaba para regresarme los ánimos. Debería consultarte más seguido.

—No hay de qué... Tontito. —Extrañamente, la chica comenzó a sudar y a tartamudear algunas palabras—. Por lo general nunca soy la primera opción de nadie para hablar acerca de este tipo de situaciones.

—Bueno... Creo que a partir de este momento lo serás.

En ese momento, el color de las mejillas de Pacifica cambió rotundamente, pasando de mostrar un tono semi blanquizco a uno mucho más rojo que poco a poco se fue haciendo más y más intenso, aunque el motivo del cambio no solo había sido producido por las palabras dichas por el joven de gorra, sino en mayor parte por lo que a continuación sucedería. Sin previo aviso, Dipper le dio un cálido abrazo, muy parecido al que ella le había dado luego de haber capturado al fantasma del leñador en el interior del espejo. Su cuerpo se estremeció y sus músculos se entumieron al grado de no poder moverse.

—Gracias de nuevo. Te debo una. Nos vemos después.

A continuación, Dipper concluyó con el tierno abrazo para encaminarse a toda velocidad hacia la cabaña del misterio. Lugar dónde trataría de conseguir las respuestas necesarias. Por su parte, Pacifica permaneció en ese lugar hasta que perdió a Dipper de vista en el horizonte.

—No cabe la menor duda, es un bobo. Espero que pueda solucionar sus problemas con su familia. Creo que tiene más posibilidades que yo. —Pacifica levantó la cabeza para contemplar el cielo, dándose cuenta que la noche no tardaría en caer—. Será mejor que regrese a mi casa antes de que oscurezca. Pero lo que aún no entiendo fue por qué no pude corresponderle el abrazo... Me paralicé por completo... Esto jamás me había pasado... ¿Será posible que yo este...? ¡No! ¡Eso es imposible! —Se dijo a sí misma—. Nunca en la vida me enamoraría de un feo nerd tan flacucho como ese. ¡Es decir! Admito que es un chico cool en el fondo. ¡Pero vamos! Tampoco es como si pasara toda la noche despierta pensando en él.

Esa misma noche, metida ya entre la calidez de sus largas y confortables sabanas, estando ya lista para abordar el tren al país de los sueños; Pacifica no pudo dormir en lo absoluto. En lugar de eso, permaneció totalmente inmóvil, con su cabeza puesta sobre la cómoda almohada; contemplando fríamente el techo de su habitación con la imagen del chico Pines muy metida en su cabeza.

—¡Uh oh! —Susurró la chica, luego de darse cuenta de que lo más improbable se había convertido en una desgarradora pero interesante realidad.

 **Fin**

Bien, ahora solo me resta esperar que les haya gustado, si lo desean pueden darme su opinión en un review. Pasen un genial día, tarde o noche. ¡Chao!


End file.
